Apartamento 311
by Franzn
Summary: Iniciando os estudos na cidade grande, Nami aluga o seu primeiro apartamento, acompanhado por um vizinho pra lá de cabeça quente, Roronoa Zoro do 311. Será que ambos vão conseguir ser amigos, ou algo mais?
Capitulo I - O vizinho

O apartamento estava longe de ser o dos sonhos, mas finalmente ela havia conseguido alugar um lugar para morar na cidade grande. Os pertences ainda estavam empacotados e nenhum móvel estava montado, apenas a máquina de lavar roupas e a geladeira funcionavam, o que não era tão ruim.

Nami havia passado no vestibular de Ciências Contábeis na maior universidade da capital, por isso tivera que sair do interior. E como havia ganho a bolsa de estudos, ela veio sem nada, inclusive, só com o dinheiro do primeiro mês de aluguel e algumas coisas do lar que havia ganho de sua irmã Nojiko.

\- Já estou cansada... – a ruiva murmurou jogando-se no colchão de casal que estava no chão da sala. Ela estava exausta com a mudança, morava no terceiro andar e não havia elevador no prédio. – Dá próxima vez vai ser um apartamento com elevador, eu garanto. – ela girou e ficou de bruços, estava quase pegando no sono quando um cheiro de queimado chamou sua atenção.

\- Que fedor... – ela olhou em volta, mas não existia nada que pudesse estar queimando dentro de sua casa. Nami olhou para a sacada e viu uma nuvem negra, ela se ergueu a passos rápidos e olhou para fora, a fumaça vinha do apartamento ao lado. Na outra sacada estava um rapaz moreno, sem camisa e de engraçados cabelos verdes.

-Ei! Está tudo bem aí?

\- Humn...- o rapaz girou o corpo e olhou para sacada ao lado, ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para a ruiva se perguntando o que a mesma queria com ele. – Está sim, por que?

-Er.. Essa fumaceira, acho que está vindo do seu apartamento. – ela apontou para a porta da sacada dele, da qual saia uma espessa fumaça negra com cheiro de frango queimado. – Eu acabei de me mudar e... não queria que o prédio pegasse fogo. Sabe... – ela fez uma careta, apertando o nariz com os dedos, olhos começando a arder. – Está forte o cheiro.

-Ah, já está pronto, não vai pegar fogo no prédio. – ele se virou para ela, passando a camisa que estava na mão sobre a testa e o peito, secando o suor. – Fui treinar e esqueci o frango na frigideira e o azeite pegou fogo. – ele apoiou o quadril no parapeito e ficou sentado olhando para a ruiva sem dizer muita coisa.

-Você vai ficar ai? – ela foi até o parapeito também e se inclinou para falar mais próximo dele. – Não tem medo que estrague suas coisas?

O rapaz olhou para ela sem muita reação e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. – Vou deixar a fumaça sair de dentro da casa e depois faço alguma coisa. Mas afinal...- ele jogou a camisa para dentro da casa, pela porta de vidro da sacada que estava aberta, e voltou a olhar para a ruiva. – Quem é você?

-Ah, eu sou Nami, sua mais nova vizinha. – ela inclinou-se estendendo a mão até ele em cumprimento. – E você quem é?

-Roronoa Zoro. – ele apertou a mão dela com força e logo voltou se escorar no parapeito do prédio. – Moro aqui alguns meses, é um condomínio tranquilo. – ele abanou um pouco da fumaça que ainda saía pela passagem da porta. – Só as vezes acontece uma coisa ou outra...

\- Percebi. – a ruiva sorriu achando um pouco patético a situação que seu vizinho se encontrava, mas ele parecia ser um cara legal. – Bom, vou voltar para a minha organização, até mais.

Zoro ergueu a mão em gesto de despedida e Nami assentiu, entrando para dentro de casa. Ela se jogou no colchão e afundou a cara novamente no travesseiro, mas desta vez para fugir do cheiro ruim que estava no ar. – Estabanado e durão, mas bem gatinho...e um idiota por não perguntar se eu queria ajuda. – ela girou na cama novamente e olhou para o teto. Estava tão cansada com a mudança que nem o cheiro do frango queimado ela sentia mais, aos poucos foi caindo no sono e por fim dormiu ali mesmo, no colchão que estava no chão do apartamento.

 _"_ _As flores de laranjeira perfumavam todo o jardim e a casa de Bellemere. Era agradável passar os finais de tarde cochilando nas cadeiras de vime e saboreando um gostoso e quentinho chocolate com leite. Nami e Nojiko adoravam aquilo, inclusive o carinho e mimos de sua mãe, que além da bebida, servia um delicioso bolo de laranja._

 _Nami não tinha muita idade, mas acreditava que aquilo era perfeito, tudo que ela queria na vida era aproveitar sua família. Tinha medo de perder aquilo que, com muita dificuldade, fora construído por Bellemere._

 _A pequena ruiva admirava a silhueta de sua mãe colhendo as laranjas, cantarolando canções desconhecidas, mas que alegravam a criançada. Mas, infelizmente, toda aquela paz não durou muito tempo, ainda mais numa região dominada por corruptos e saqueadores._

 _Por causa de dinheiro, dividas, por pessoas imundas que adoravam suprir o melhor de seu povo, uma fatalidade aconteceu. Lá estava Bellemere, e depois não estava mais. Nami e Nojiko brincavam nos fundos de casa quando um disparo alto e agonizante as alarmou, fazendo-as correr para onde sua mãe deveria estar._

 _A grama verde agora estava úmida e não por orvalho, mas pelo sangue que coloria tudo de vermelho. As meninas não entendiam o que aconteceu ali, apenas correram e se apegaram aos últimos segundos de sua mãe. Roubaram ela, foi saqueada, foi morta por dinheiro, o maldito dinheiro que move o mundo e seus habitantes. Justo agora que tudo estava bem, o mundo de Nami e Nojiko já não era mais colorido, e sim, preto e branco._

 _Elas eram jovens, mas iria doer para sempre, aquele preto sempre ficaria em seus corações. Doía todos os dias, a todo o momento, quando menos esperavam lá estavam as lembranças que as torturavam ainda mais. E se tivesse ficado ao lado dela aquele dia? E se tivessem mais dinheiro? E se? Se?"_

\- De novo... – Nami abriu lentamente os olhos e lagrimas escapavam violentamente, a obrigando correr para o banheiro e assoar o nariz. Toda vez que ela dormia, ou pensava muito em sua mãe, o sonho era o mesmo. A morte de Bellemere, uma morte injusta por um rato corrupto de sua antiga cidade. – Que droga! – ela bateu a mão na pia e largou o papel no chão mesmo, sem se importar com a bagunça que ficaria no banheiro.

Já estava tarde, as luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas, apenas a luz da cidade iluminava um pouco, permitindo que Nami pudesse transitar sem bater o pé em alguma caixa. Ela correu para a sacada e se sentou ali mesmo no chão, escorada contra a parede, as mãos puxando os cabelos para trás, enquanto ela buscava a compostura.

O seu vizinho ainda parecia estar sentado ali fora, mas recostado numa cadeira. Zoro estava com os olhos fechados, mas o som alto de alguém respirando fundo e pesado estava tirando sua concentração. Ele gostava muito de ficar relaxando, porém qualquer barulhinho já o deixava irritado, ainda mais de gente respirando, mastigando, chorando e afins.

Ele abriu um dos olhos e deixou o olhar correr até a sacada de Nami, Zoro ficou surpreso ao ver ela jogada no chão. O esverdeado se recostou novamente e fechou o olhar. Afinal, não era problema seu o que estivesse incomodando a ruiva.

Passou alguns segundos e ele grunhiu, rangendo os dentes e saltando da cadeira e indo até a ponta do parapeito.

-Garota! – ele falou alto e logo pigarreou tentando deixar a voz mais sutil. – Ei, você está machucada?

Nami não quis erguer a cabeça para olhar o rapaz, ela apenas disse que estava bem com voz fraca e melosa. – Só tive um pesadelo, logo passa.

O moreno ficou olhando para Nami e ele se irritou muito ao ver aquela cena. Zoro era um pouco grosseiro, mas uma das coisas que ele mais odiava era ver pessoas sofrendo. Ele já havia passado por muita coisa na vida, sabia que pessoas tinham problemas, as vezes coisas muito mais pesadas do que ele já vivenciou. Por isso seu lema era não deixar ninguém sofrer ou se machucar. Roronoa já carregava esse fardo pelos outros, por uma vida que ele teve que abandonar.

-Respire fundo...- ele apoiou uma das mãos na mureta e pulou para a sacada de Nami. Ela ficou alarmada ao escutar o som dos dois pés dele apoiarem no chão, logo a sua frente. Ele estendeu a mão e segurou o pulso dela, puxando-a para o alto como se não pesasse quase nada. – Não sei porque está assim, mas vou ajudar.

\- Você é louco! Poderia ter morrido! – os dois baixaram os braços e gentilmente ele afastou-se dela. Nami ainda sentia a pele queimar onde ele havia tocado, deixando-a desconcertada. – Eu estou bem, pode ir para casa... – ela indagou. - Pela port...

-Você está com fome. – ele apontou para a barriga dela que não parava de grunhir. – Ela está gritando, a sua barriga.

-Ehh? – a ruiva sentiu o rosto esquentar, quando simplesmente ele entrou para dentro da casa dela e acendeu as luzes da sala e da cozinha. – Ei, ei, você não pode simplesmente ir entrando na casa dos outros, ainda mais sendo um homem! – ela caminhou atrás dele na direção da cozinha. – E se eu fosse casada?

Ele parou na frente da geladeira e olhou sobre o ombro, encarando-a sem muito senso de humor. – Se você fosse casada seu marido seria um idiota por deixa-la sozinha e com fome. – Zoro abriu a geladeira e ficou procurando alimentos para fazer um sanduiche, mas nada havia ali, nem água. – E pelo visto você não comprou nada para comer.

-Err... você é louco.- ela falou sentindo o rosto corar, e com uma raiva absurda que aos poucos foi passando. – Você não pode entrar assim na minha casa... e ainda por cima dizer que não tenho comida na geladeira. – ela deu um passo na direção dele e apontou o indicador quase no nariz dele. – A casa é minha, lembra?

\- Pode ser, mas...- ele apontou para a barriga dela. – Você está com fome, vou lá em casa pegar o que sobrou do meu frango e...

Automaticamente, Nami segurou ele pelo braço e o puxou de volta para cozinha, impedindo que ele saísse dali. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, ela observou que os olhos dele eram verdes escuros e que usava brincos dourados em uma das orelhas. – Não quer dividir uma pizza comigo? – ela afastou-se dele e pegou o celular que estava na bancada da pia. – Melhor do que seu frango... – pigarreou se concertando. – Acho que sua comida queimou um pouco..

-Pizza, um é uma ótima pedida.

-Pizza com Coca Cola!

-Com cerveja.

\- Mas os dois juntos estufa, não acha? – ela abriu em um aplicativo que auxiliava encontrar estabelecimentos de comida por perto. – Prefiro a cerveja sem a comida, mas hoje não é o caso.

\- Eu não me importo se estufa ou não, sempre fui mais da bebida. – ele fez uma pausa e encarou ela que mexia no celular. – Mas hoje pode ser um refrigerante, brindar sua chegada a capital mais chata de todas. – ele sorriu e Nami olhou para ele retribuindo o gesto.

\- Pronto, já encomendei uma pizza de calabresa e outra doce. Demora uns 20 minutos diz aqui no aplicativo. – ela passou por ele e foi até a sala, sentando-se no colchão que estava no chão. – Ainda não tenho sala, mas fique à vontade, tem bastante espaço e algumas caixas de bagunça feminina.

Zoro parou no meio da sala e ficou em pé, olhando para ela e os móveis que ainda precisavam ser montados. – Você tem muito serviço por aqui, não acha?

-Sim, mas fazer o quê? – ela ergueu as mãos e fez uma carinha de desanimo. – Tenho o meu ritmo, e em trabalhos de força sou bem desajeitada.

Ele se agachou e pegou um pedaço da possível cabeceira da cama de Nami, foi juntando os pedaços do chão, olhou para tudo aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais fácil e obvia de se fazer na vida. Nami ficou quieta observando os movimentos do rapaz, ele era incrivelmente durão, mas tinha uma estranha doçura. Talvez ele fosse um cara muito sozinho, mas era quase impossível de acreditar que um homem daquele porte pudesse estar sozinho no mundo. Roronoa era super gato, tinha um corpo torneado e bronzeado, sem falar que tinha aquele queixo quadradinho que toda mulher achava um espetáculo. Ele estava ali mergulhado em toda aquela bagunça, ao lado dela, uma mulher atraente, e não havia nenhum pingo de malicia no que ele fazia ou falava.

\- Você realmente quer me ajudar? – ela se ergueu do colchão e foi até uma caixa de papelão que estava perto da porta e pegou algumas chaves de fenda e alicate. - Pode me ajudar a montar pelo menos a cama?

Ele assentiu e segurou toda aquela madeira com os braços e levou tudo para o outro cômodo que deveria ser o quarto. Ele largou tudo no chão e foi organizando peça por peça, como se estivesse montando uma maquete. Zoro pegou os parafusos e porcas que estavam na sacolinha presa a cama e começou a montar. Nami entregou o que ele precisava, e assim passou alguns minutos, a ponto de eles esquecerem que já estava na hora da pizza chegar em casa.

Após algum tempo a cama finalmente estava montada, mas antes que Zoro pudesse pegar o colchão que estava no chão, o interfone finalmente tocou, e Nami liberou para que o entregador subisse e levasse a pizza e o refrigerante.

Ela abriu a porta e pagou por todo serviço, Zoro iria intervir, pelo menos queria pagar a metade, mas Nami já se prontificou. – Por ter montado o meu quarto, ou metade dele, é por minha conta está pizza, ok?

\- Se você deseja isso... – ele se jogou numa das pontas do colchão e Nami deixou a bandeja bem no meio da cama e se sentou na outra extremidade. Ela abriu a caixa da pizza e pegou os dois copos plásticos que vieram com a bebida.

-Eu não tenho copos, então... temos que se virar com estes, pode ser?

-Por mim bebo até no bico. – ele não deu muita bola para os copos e foi pegar uma fatia de pizza. Nami deixou os copos servidos ao lado e foi pegar sua fatia também. Os dois ficaram em silêncio comendo suas pizzas, e neste silêncio, ela se perguntava quem era, o que fazia esse tal de Roronoa Zoro.

-O que você faz da vida? – ela mordiscou um pedaço da pizza, tirando uma azeitona e colocando na bandeja de papelão.

\- Não faço nada demais, sou bartender a noite e de dia faço engenharia na universidade da região. E você? - pegou a azeitona que Nami deixou sobre a bandeja, Zoro achou que ela não tinha notado, mas ela sorriu ao observar aquela cena.

\- Eu também! Digo, sou bolsista do curso de Ciências Contábeis e... não tenho emprego. – ela terminou de comer a fatia e ficou sentada, estática, olhando para o rapaz de cabelos verdes. – Amanhã vou procurar algo, se tiver alguma vaga para indicar...

\- Sempre precisamos de garçonetes, mas não é lá um trabalho muito fácil. Pelo menos as gorjetas são bem boas. - ele pegou outra fatia de pizza e comeu em três mordidas. – Não precisa nem de currículo, é só ir lá e dizer que indiquei.

Ela ficou maravilhada, nunca pensou que encontraria alguém tão legal na cidade, pelo menos não com tanta facilidade. Nami sabia que ninguém era perfeito, porém, algo dentro dela dizia para confiar nele, que não era uma pessoa ruim e durona como aparentava ser. – E veio para cidade para estudar?

A boca de Zoro parou de mastigar, ele ergueu o olhar até ela, fazendo-a se arrepiar por completo. Ela sentiu o clima pesar um pouco, Nami se sentiu arrependida com a pergunta que tinha feito. – Não precisa responder se quiser...

\- Eu vim porque alguém muito importante para mim morreu. – ele fez uma pausa e pegou o refrigerante ao lado. – Quis começar de novo, longe dos meus fantasmas.

\- Eu lamento... não queria...

\- Não se preocupe, é passado. - ele terminou o copo de Coca Cola e se ergueu do colchão. – Já está bem tarde, preciso dormir porque treino cedo.

\- Treina?

\- Faço corrida de manhã. – ele bateu as calças de moletom para tirar os farelos de pizza.

\- E o doce? – a ruiva saltou da cama e mostrou a metade da pizza que era de chocolate. – Não vai comer?

\- Não, pode ficar com o doce. – ele caminhou até a porta e girou a maçaneta para abrir. – Se quiser amanhã posso ajudar a montar o resto das coisas.

\- Eu quero, pode vir aqui. – ela apoiou as mãos na cintura e fez uma cara brincalhona de autoritária. – Estou lhe obrigando a vir até aqui amanhã.

-Pode deixar... – Zoro saiu do aparamento de Nami, mas antes que ele fechasse a porta, ela segurou a mesma e espiou pela fresta que havia se formado. Roronoa ficou parado, olhando fixo para os enormes olhos castanhos dela. Olhos apelativos que mostravam um pouco de medo e timidez.

\- Obrigada e foi um prazer lhe conhecer. – ela ergueu a mão e apoiou sobre o braço dele, de forma gentil e agradecida. Ele ficou sem jeito, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi dizer que não custava nada ajudar alguém que estava em apuros. Zoro sabia muito bem o que ela estava passado, já que também veio morar na cidade sem um dinheiro se quer. – Volta pra me ajudar mesmo?

\- Sim. – ele segurou a mão dela e baixou para que ela se afastasse. Zoro era muito tímido e sem jeito com a aproximação das mulheres, ainda mais quando não eram muito intimas. E também, Nami era uma garota extremamente bela e sedutora, não poderia se deixar levar por uma garota. Tinha muitas outras prioridades para resolver ali na cidade. – Boa noite, Nami.

\- Boa noite... – ela entrou para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta, se escorando logo atrás. Nami ficou ali por um tempo em pé, a pele de seu pulso ainda ardendo onde ele tinha tocado anteriormente na sacada.

\- Meu deus, ele é muito bonito e selvagem. Preciso tomar cuidado com alguém desse nível perto de mim, mesmo que eu não queira... é inevitável olhar para aquele porte. – Nami sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda, e bateu a nuca atrás da porta para que se acalmasse e não pensasse em coisas que não deveria. –É melhor eu levar esse colchão pro quarto e ir dormir de uma vez.

Nami se agachou no chão da sala e com muito empenho arrastou o colchão pelo corredor e largou sobre a cama. Ela sentiu a coluna repuxar, mas finalmente alguma coisa tinha evoluído em seu apartamento aquele dia.

\- Vou guardar a comida e dormir... – a ruiva mordiscou uma fatia da pizza doce e colocou na geladeira junto do refrigerante. Colocou os dois copos no lixo e em seguida foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Apagou a luz da cozinha e da sala, mas antes de deitar, foi até sacada e parou pertinho do apartamento de Roronoa. – Será que ele foi dormir mesmo...

Ela se inclinou para espiar o que ele estava fazendo, e lá estava ele, deitado no sofá com o ante braço cobrindo a região dos olhos. A TV estava ligada, mas ele não assistia, parecia ter dormido no sofá mesmo. Nami se jogou para trás, correu para quarto e deitou na cama, se cobrindo com o único edredom que possuía.

-Devo ser louca... – ela se aninhou e fechou os olhos. – Mas espero que ele volte a manhã...


End file.
